Endless Field of Love First Kiss's Gift
by RanXShinichi
Summary: Ran has been missing Shinichi a lot... then suddenly..she stumbled upon him in a field of love.. [OneShot][inspired by a ferris wheel in a new mall :D]


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of the characters.

I came up w/ this last night..hope u enjoy it :D

Please comment if u can :3

Endless Field of Love! - First Kiss's Gift

It started out with a small light. I walked closer towards the light, then the light became brighter and a field of flowers filled the grassy field. Flowers were up to ankle high, each has it's unique color painted the ground. Ran stood for a moment, looked around, taking a breath of fresh air, then started wondering around.

where am I? Ran thought. Trying not to step on the flowers too much to damage them. There were all sorts of flowers standing tall reaching towards the high skies. Ran wondered around a bit, then she came across a figure, some what recognizable. As she ran for a closer look, it was him.

Shinichi Kudo.

"Shinichi!" she shouted excitedly. "what are you doing here?" asking with a worried look on her face. Shinichi just looked at her, his smile is grinning. "Where are we anyway, there sure are a lot of flowers here." Ran asked again, looking around.

"Ran!" Shinichi finally replied with a low tone of his. Ran turned her attention to him. "There's something I wanna show you." he began again grabbing Ran by her wrist. "It's just a bit, don't worry." he continued, as they dashed off. After five minutes, Ran can hear a loud machine running and something turning slowly, As they came to sight of the surprise. Ran could not believe her eyes, it was a huge ferries wheel, slowly spinning. There were 15 little carts there all around the huge spinning wheel.

We're going on that? Ran thought her heart thumping shyly in her chest. Her face blushing slightly red shyly.

"Would you like to ride that ferries wheel, Ran? You can see a lot of the flowers when you're up high." Shinichi asked looking at Ran. Ran though still a bit surprised, nodded with a "yes". Then they got on after they paid a small fee to ride. As the cart opened, Shinichi let Ran in first, then seated himself. The man in charge of ferries wheel closed and locked the door for safety. Then started the ferries wheel to spin.

It was quiet for a while, as the two sat in the little cabin. Slowly reaching the top, Shinichi decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, Ran." he started, clearing this throat. Ran blinked curious still as to why, what or how she even got here. A/N: but who cares about that right? XD

"I'm glad you came today Ran, because I finished the case I was working on, So I thought to make it up to you." Shinichi said pausing for a moment. Ran was glad with the good news, she just received from her childhood friend. Just then, Shinichi reached into his pocket and took out a box, and handed it to Ran. "I hope you like my gift, Ran!" he said as Ran took the box and thanked him.

"Go ahead, and open it" he encouraged as he slid back into his seat. Just as Ran did what she was told, another surprised reaction came upon her face. Two pieces of chocolate sitting there in the plastic tray inside the box. Ran was really happy to receive the gift.

"Look under the plastic, there's something there for you, also." Shinichi mentioned to Ran, as he enjoyed the happy look on her face. Also doing what she was told, she almost on the verge of tears when she looked at what she has discovered.

"Shinichi!" she said excitedly, standing up slightly, careful not to shake the little cabin too much. Gave Shinichi a tight hug, crying happy tears on his shoulder. It was a ring, encrypted: **Shinichi x Ran together forever! **Shinichi mentioned to look out the small window, the whole land was filled with flowers blooming as far as the eyes can see and much more. It was so beautiful, breathtaking, just then Ran looked back at Shinichi, gave him a piece of the chocolate and gave him a **kiss on the lips**.

Sun was coming out of hiding, shinning through the small window, as the cart of the ferries wheel made it back down to the ground level.

"I love you, lots Shinichi, don't ever leave me again!" Ran announced, giving Shinichi another hug.

"Mhn!" I promise! I won't leave you again, and I love you too!" As the ferries wheel stopped, the main in charge open their cart, the two of them left the cart and holding hands. Nothing could come across them now.

That was their first kiss. On a ferries wheel. Some memories are never forgotten.

- END -


End file.
